New Recruit
by AndyBiersacksBatgirl
Summary: Loki's gotten lucky this time; He's got another chance to rule Midgard. But the Avengers are prepared for this very event. Natasha takes her friend, Angela, under her wing for battle. Even through her emotional roller coaster with Loki, Angela will never back down from a fight. Let's what and see...what will be. (Rated T for gore, language, and other chapters.)


This Is It

Thanos was fuming in Jotenheim. His plan, his very intricate plan, to destroy the world wth the Tesseract had been failed, all because of that 'god of mischief.' There was a knock on the castle doors, and Thanos' red eyes flamed. "Enter!" He snapped harshly, the door opening.  
There he was, dressed in his green and gold armor, scepter in hand, a swagger in his step. He cannot fool me, Thanos thought, I can see the fear in his eyes. Loki knelt at Thanos' throne, keeping his gaze down low and far away from Thanos.  
"Rise, you pathetic failure." Thanos pushed him harshly over, and Loki shivered at the cold blue flesh.  
Loki rose clumsily, but soon regained his stature.  
"What have you summoned me for? You know very well in your mind what I have done, I can see. Why bring the one whom has destroyed your plans into the very lair where they are kept? What is the meaning of any of the nonsense? Tell me now so I may be dismissed; I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here," Loki kept a ridgid, frozen posture, his normally powerflamed eyes extinguished. All the words that Thanos may say were spinning through his head. He knew he was right, and he wanted to believe it. All he needed was a sign. Thanos ran the show, after all.  
Thanos chuckled at Loki's desperation. He knew that if Loki had the right words, that's what he'd say, but he'd have nothing to sell to Thanos for forgiveness besides petty lies, which Loki knew was useless.  
"I have come to tell you that I'm giving you another chance."  
"Another chance? Chance at what, may I ask?"  
"The Tesseract. The war. Ruling over Midgaurd. A chance at that. What do you say, redeeming warrior? Will you roll the dice of my bargain, or cower from my plans?"  
"I shall accept this chance."

S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. Or, as Tony Stark preferred to address it, the home of the world's biggest arguments. Fury had hired a new Agent, and an argument had broken out over whether or not it was necessary. Even if it was not, this girl would still be coming, the desicion was final. Her name was Angela Harrison, with a chaotic mess of blonde curls, a shining smile, and sparkling brown eyes. Angela walked into the room, fit in leggings and a white leather jacket. "Hi," She blushed. Angela could be shy, she knew how the team felt, but she was a killing machine if you got her mad.  
"Hey Angela," Natasha Romanov greeted her, a slight smile on her lips. Natasha liked Angela, she was glad to not be the only female on the team anymore.  
"Who's this Loki guy?" Everyone looked up, surprised at how quickly Angela had dropped the shy girl act and had turned cold and serious, eyes turning stony. "My brother; God of Mischief and Lies." Thor spoke up.  
"Yeah yeah, but what does he want with this Tesseract again? He gave up once, I was there during the invasion, and now he's off to try again? If we defeated him once what makes Mr. King think we can't do it again?" Tony clapped once, "Finally! Someone who thinks logically.."  
Angela smirked. Clint paused, "Then I guess we better prepare for war."  
Steve looked to Bruce, a.k.a Hulk, who produced a notepad. "Battle plan?"  
Angela began talking immediately. "Me and Natasha can cover the ground, we can do so much more than you think. Stark's got the air, Bruce..or Hulk, right side, Clint left, Steve stay center. We've seen the Chitauri before, we know what they can do, and we know what we can do. All in Angie agreement, say I."  
There was a chorus of 'I's through the group. Angela smirked and quickly began a conversation of howeverything was to be planned and excecuted, making sure that everything went according to plan and that this war was stopped before it had even started.

Loki finally returned to his chambers, his plans set in stone. The war was to commense in exactly one month, when the Chitauri would once again exact their attacks on the New York area. The Avengers would fall useless, his plan had improved. He had thought of every single possible way that that day could turn out to be, and he had found a way to best them. Anything that they tried, he could beat. Thor was no challenge for him, Loki knew all his weaknesses. The Black Widow could be taken out with just a blow to Barton, Stark's suit was his only defense, and Steve was plain weak. The Hulk could be taken down by the majors of his force. The only flaw in his plan was the rumored new agent 'Angela.' He had never fought the girl before, so he did not know the strategies to defeat her. He knew that it would not be a problem, she was still a mortal, even if she were a mystery one.  
"Loki?" Loki groaned at the voice of Sif, who opened the door without waiting for Loki to give her formal permission.  
"Sif, beautiful Sif, I beg of you to please leave me in my peace, this is not a great time to be speaking with me," He mumbled coldly, rubbing his temples, feeling a migrane coming on. He normally enjoyed spending time with Sif, but he was to deep in his calculations to focus his time to her. "I apologize, dear friend," Sif sighed with a bow, turning sharply on a heel and walking out, black hair flying out behind her.  
Loki began to pace, head pounding. Suddenly, realizations flooded through his mind, and he collapsed back down. What if he failed? What if this Angela was the key to his defeat? What if there was a microscopic flaw in his plan that could send it all tumbling down back on him? He needed sleep, but he could not let himself rest. If Loki fell asleep now, he could miss the one realization that could make his victory inevitable. Eventually, the headache began to simply make thinking feel like a knife to the head, so he simply growled and grumbled, falling into a fitful sleep, rolling and mumbling, tossing and turning. He dreamt he was in the woods. He felt as if his blood was acid, and he felt a sticky liquid on his fingertips. There was a gaping gash in his side, blood pouring down him. He let out a scream of agony, "He...hel...help me!"  
Loki's call for help was met by footsteps emerging from the frost covered grass, combat boots leaving footprints. It began to snow, each falling flake increasing the pain the Loki felt on the icy ground. The thudding of the combat boots drew nearer, and Loki looked up to see her, Angela, holding the bloody knife that had left the gash in his side, and she was smirking. "Nightie night, Loki."


End file.
